Trouble
by Colline
Summary: Trowa et Duo sont au lycée, Quatre dirige une grande entreprise, ... une rencontre qui va tout changé ? Chapitre 4 en ligne et c'est le bon cette fois j'avais oublié un bout j'ai commencé le chap 5
1. une journée surprenante

Chapitre 1 : Une journée surprenante.

Trowa sortit de son appartement et referma la porte. Il descendit les deux étages et quitta l'immeuble. La rue était bondée de monde, il s'enfonça dans la foule et pris le chemin de son lycée. Autour de lui se trouvaient de nombreuses boutiques, tout en marchant il observa ce qui était présenté dans les vitrines de celles-ci : des vêtements de tous les styles, des sucreries, de la charcuterie, des bijoux, des médicaments, des livres, des jouets, des CD's et DVD… Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba violement sur le ciment. Il frotta son dos douloureux et regarda la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui : un jeune homme au visage d'ange, blond platine aux yeux bleu ciel, sans doute un peu plus âgé que lui, grand et mince, se massait la tête.

Trowa remarqua que sous le choc de la collision son sac à dos avait volé à quelques mètres de lui et s'était par la même occasion, ouvert, éparpillant ses livres et ses cahiers un peu partout sur le trottoir. Il s'accroupit et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires mais une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta, il leva la têt(e vers son propriétaire. Sur le visage angélique du jeune homme blond se dessina un sourire, puis il se désigna du doigt et commença à rassembler les affaires étalées. Trowa le regarda faire puis ramassa son sac et y rangea les cahiers et les livres que lui tendait le jeune homme.

- Merci. Mais… commença-t-il puis jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, ajouta, je suis en retard, il faut que j'y aille.

Il s'éloigna en courant vers son lycée.

Quatre s'installa au bar de son hôtel et commanda un milk-shake vanille. Tout en sirotant sa boisson il se remémora la rencontre qu'il avait faite vingt minutes plutôt : tandis qu'il marchait assez rapidement, afin d'arriver à l'heure pour la réunion des employés de l'un de ses nombreux hôtels, il était inconsciemment entré en collision avec un jeune lycéen. Il avait par la même occasion heurter le mur d'un immeuble de plein fouet, le choc avait été assez important et il avait mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Puis il avait observé longuement celui qu'il avait fais tomber : un jeune homme brun d'environ 18 ans aux yeux vert émeraude, cheveux court avec une mèche qui recouvrait son œil droit. Son visage était doux mais sans expression, comme fermé à tout sentiment. Il était grand et mince, habillé d'une veste en jean, d'un tee-shirt vert qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, d'un jean et de baskets. Tenue simple, type lycéen de classe sociale moyenne.

Il repensait encore au jeune étudiant lorsqu'un de ses associés entra dans la salle et l'appela :

- Ah Mr Winner, vous voilà enfin ! Nous vous avons cherché partout. La réunion a commencé depuis près de dix minutes, que s'est-il passé ? vous n'avez jamais été en retard !

- …

Quatre termina son verre, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion suivit de son associé étonné.

Lorsque Trowa arriva à la grille de son lycée, celle-ci était fermée mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit, alors il entra et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des terminales et y pénétra. Le cours de maths avait déjà commencé car les élèves notaient les numéros des exercices à faire pendant l'heure. Trowa n'avait aucune envie de supporter pendant encore cinquante minutes un prof qui et qu'il haïssait, malgré cela il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez

Trowa pénétra dans la salle de classe se dirigea à sa place située au fond près de la fenêtre et s'assit.

Le prof le regarda s'installer comme si de rien était et soupira. Combien de fois cet impertinent jeune homme était arrivé en retard sans même une excuse ou une explication pour son retard.

- Mr Barton, pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre retard cette fois-ci ?

Trowa leva la tête de son cahier qu'il avait ouvert et ou il commençait à noter ce qui était inscrit sur le tableau.

- Voulez-vous bien répondre à ma question ?

Tous les regards étaient braqués à la fois sur le prof de maths et sur Trowa.

- Eh bien Mr c'est que c'est très compliqué c'est pourquoi je ne pense pas que vous arriveriez à comprendre la raison de mes retards prolongés…

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Le visage du prof vira au rouge, de colère et d'indignation.

- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi, petit insolent, allez immédiatement dans le bureau du responsable de niveau, vous lui ferez un récit de la manière odieuse avec laquelle vous vous êtes adressé à moi, votre professeur, et vous rédigerez une dissertation sur la manière dont les élèves doivent se comporter avec les enseignants, est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Je crois que oui, contrairement à vous je n'ai aucun mal à assimiler des informations quelles qu'elles soient.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Le prof ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais comme il ne trouvait rien à répondre, aucun son ne sortit.

Duo Maxwell, le meilleur ami de Trowa, un beau brun aux yeux améthystes, aux cheveux longs, mesurant 1m83, pesant 63kg, se leva pendant que son ami se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter la classe.

Les élèves étaient pliés en deux sur leurs chaises. Le prof crispa les muscles de sa figure une grimace de rage apparut alors sur son visage.

- Mr vous savez que la chirurgie esthétique fait des miracles, vous devriez essayer, dit Trowa.

Trowa ouvrit la porte de la salle.

- Dehors ! beugla le prof, devenu pourpre.

Trowa s'exécuta en prenant tout son temps pour refermer la porte.

Quatre entra dans la salle de réunion toujours suivit de son associé qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du jeune homme.

Tous les associés ainsi que le personnel de l'hôtel étaient présents, ce qui représentant environ cinq cent personnes.

A l'apparition de Quatre, tous se turent et se levèrent. La réunion se passa dans le calme et elle prit fin vingt minutes après.

Quatre sortit de la sale satisfait du bon fonctionnement de l'hôtel. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à oublier le jeune lycéen qu'il avait rencontré plutôt dans la matinée. En effet, pendant toute la réunion son visage n'avait cessé de le hanter. Il fallait qu'il le revoit et pour cela pas besoin de chercher dans toute la ville le nom du lycée ou il étudiait, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Le lycée Blue-Bubblin' se trouvait à environ une demi heure de l'hôtel, en prenant s voiture il en aurait pour dix minutes.

Quatre se dépêcha de rejoindre le parking de l'hôtel et demanda à Rachid, son chauffeur, de le conduire au lycée.

Trowa resta quelques minutes encore à contempler par la vitre de la porte ce qui se passait dans la classe. En effet, le spectacle qui s'y produisait était plutôt amusant : Duo était debout sur sa table et dansait la macaréna puis le French cancan, suivit par Olivier Dubois, Xavier Frager, Loïc Limony et Cyril Varione. Les autres élèves applaudissaient en rythme, sauf deux ou trois élèves. Le prof de maths tentait désespérément de les faire descendre, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Puis Trowa se souvint de la punition que lui avait infligé le prof, alors il se dirigea vers le bureau du responsable de niveau.

Quatre répétait pour la énième fois la raison pour laquelle il voulait avoir un entretien avec l'élève Trowa Barton. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut devant ses yeux. Il avait l'air surpris de le voir dans le bureau du responsable de niveau.

- Monsieur Barton, vous tombez bien ! Ce jeune homme m'assure qu'il vous connaît est-ce vrai ?

Quatre observa le lycéen puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il crut apercevoir de l'indécision dans le regard de celui-ci, puis il acquiesça.

- Eh bien…euh…oui en effet, bredouilla Trowa.

- En êtes vous sûr ? lui demanda le responsable de niveau.

- Oui !

- Ne me répondez pas ainsi ! Bon au fait comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici et non en cours ?

- Eh bien…..

- Excusez moi mais je n'ai que peu de temps et j'aimerai vraiment avoir une discussion avec Mr Barton.

- Bien allez y Mr mais dépêchez vous car j'ai l'impression que ce jeune homme et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire……

- ……..Oui bien sûr je ferai de mon mieux pour vous permettre de lui dire ce que vous avez à lui dire.

- Merci beaucoup

- Je vous en prie.

- Eh bien Mr Barton voulez-vous suivre Monsieur ?

- Euh…

Il observa le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Bien allons y.

Trowa sortit de la salle, précédé par le jeune homme. Ils descendirent les grands escaliers et sortirent du lycée. Ils descendirent un petit peu la rue puis s'arrêtèrent. Trowa prit appui contre un arbre tout proche et leva les yeux vers Quatre.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Ecoutez j'aimerai que l'on parle un peu.

- Eh bien je vous écoute

- Bien, tout d'abord je voulais encore m'excuser pour ce matin,…

- Oh mais vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui c'est passé.

- Je ne crois pas car c'est de ma faute si vous avez été punis…

- Oh ça ? laissez tomber ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude…

- …je…bien euh…

- Que vouliez vous me dire d'autre ?

- Eh bien…je pense que c'est tout

- Quoi ! vous m'avez amener ici seulement pour me dire que vous êtes désolé de ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

- Non.

- Alors…

Quatre ne laissa pas à Trowa l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, lui caressa délicatement la joue et quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son front puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa qui le regarda surpris, Quatre s'amusa de la réaction du jeune homme. Il s'écarta de Trowa puis s'en rapprocha et replaça ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci. Trowa soupira d'aise. Quatre ne pouvait se résoudre à décoller ses lèvres des lèvres de Trowa. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Il retira doucement sa bouche de celle du jeune homme puis le regarda. Trowa respira profondément, Quatre soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! Il caressa la joue du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux.

Trowa regarda celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Toute pensée logique avait quitté son esprit.

Quatre prit la main du jeune homme et le raccompagna jusqu'au lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille, Quatre se tourna vers Trowa :

- A présent je vous laisse, merci beaucoup pour cet entretien, j'ai vraiment apprécié notre conversation.

- ………..

Aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres si douces de Trowa. Quatre sourit intérieurement.

- Bonne chance pour la suite.

Il tendit la main à Trowa, celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre, puis il tendit la sienne que Quatre serra et se retourna et longea la rue et disparut au milieu des immeubles.

Trowa resta planté devant son lycée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.


	2. le rêve continu

Chapitre 2 : le rêve continue

Trowa regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner, il resta d'ailleurs un long moment à fixer l'extrémité de la rue, son esprit perdu dans des pensées plus incohérentes les unes que les autres.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours le fit revenir à la réalité. Il poussa lentement la porte de la grille, avant de jeter un dernier regard à l'endroit où le blondinet avait disparu. Il rejoignit à contre cœur le bureau du principal.

- Ah vous revoilà enfin ! Dit le principal.

- Excusez moi monsieur, Dit Trowa.

- Barton, pourquoi êtes vous encore arrivé en retard ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question, Lui répondit le jeune lycéen.

- Comme d'habitude ! Enfin bon, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, est-ce clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Au fait que voulait ce jeune homme ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit simplement Trowa.

- Disparaissez de ma vue Barton ! S'emporta le principal, excédé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Avec plaisir.

Trowa sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de classe qu'il avait quitté depuis une heure. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte de celle-ci. Il alla directement s'asseoir à sa place et sortit ses affaires pour le prochain cours.

Le prof de maths le regarda faire, à peine surpris par son attitude, cependant il continua à faire cours comme si de rien n'était. Duo regarda Trowa qui notait les formules écrites au tableau, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Le jeune homme remarqua le regard insistant de son ami assit à ses côtés et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du principal ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il voulait que « l'entretien » qu'ils avaient eu reste secret. Ce qu'il s'était passé en effet ne regardait que lui et le blond… Et personne ne devait être au courant, pas même son meilleur ami.

- Rien de spécial, il avait juste plusieurs personnes à voir avant moi.

- Ah ok.

Trowa lui sourit puis recommença à écrire dans son cahier ce que le prof avait mis au tableau.

- Ah oui ! Trowa ?

- Oui Duo ?

- Après ton départ j'ai intercepté ce message pour toi.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier qu'il avait caché dans sa trousse.

- De qui ça vient ? Demanda Trowa.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lu, Dit Duo en haussant les épaules.

- Ok.

Trowa déplia le morceau de feuille. Il le lut à voix basse afin d'en faire partager le contenu à son ami :

_« Trowa,_

_Je voulais te dire que tu me plais beaucoup._

_J'aimerai te connaître plus._

_Veux tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Caithlin »_

Duo explosa de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu une déclaration aussi ridicule. Son ami le regarda en souriant puis reporta son attention sur le bout de papier. Cette « déclaration » l'avait beaucoup surpris. En effet il ne se doutait pas qu'une des filles de sa classe puisse ressentir de l'attirance envers lui.

Il fixa les mots pendant quelques instants puis replia le papier et le rangea au fond de son sac. Duo arrêta de rire, puis il observa son ami qui, une fois de plus s'était replongé dans l'écriture des formules que le prof avait écris sur le tableau.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Dis moi, tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec cette fille !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ?

- Sois réaliste. C'est une fille comme les autres, elle n'a rien de spécial.

- Et alors ?

- Tu sortirais avec une fille ordinaire ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que ! Justement elle est ordinaire !

- Ecoute, toi qui connais tout le monde dans cette école, montre la moi et je te dirais ce que j'aurais décidé.

- Mais… ok comme tu veux.

- Merci.

- ...

Pendant le reste du cours, Duo gribouilla sur son cahier des cercles et des choses informes afin de se calmer. Trowa, malgré qu'il eût remarqué l'attitude de son ami, n'y prêta pas attention.

Enfin la fin du cours arriva, les élèves notèrent les devoirs donnés par leur prof et sortirent s'aérer dans la cour. Trowa et Duo rejoignirent leur groupe qui les attendait dans la cour.

- Alors tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ?

- Dans le bureau du principal mais il avait d'autres personnes à voir, Répéta le jeune homme.

- Mais, je t'ai…

Duo donna un coup de coude à son ami afin de le faire taire. Trowa les observa mais ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- J'ai une question à vous poser, Leur annonça le lycéen.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Caithlin ?

- Trowa ! Arrête avec cette fille ! Le pria Duo.

- Ben, elle est mignonne mais c'est tout.

- C'est déjà bien, Fit remarquer un de ses amis.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas le plus important, Fit remarquer le premier.

- C'est vrai, Admit l'autre.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur elle ?

- On ne la connaît pas vraiment.

- A ce propos Duo, tu as promis de me la montrer.

- … Suis moi…

Le jeune homme traversa la cour et se dirigea vers un coin où une vingtaine de lycéennes étaient rassemblées.

- Voilà c'est elle, Lui annonça Duo.

Son ami désignait une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux rose tirant sur le mauve qu'elle laissait détachés et qui cascadaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules… Elle avait une petite touche de maquillage au niveau de ses yeux bleu ciel mettant ces derniers en valeur...

Ses sourcils étaient ni trop fins ni trop épais, juste comme il fallait et tous ces petits détails donnaient un visage d'ange à Caithlin. Elle portait un débardeur chinois moulant accordé à la couleur de ses yeux, un jean taille basse, des chaussures à talons aiguilles et une veste en jean.

Trowa la regarda fixement. Il la trouvait plutôt très mignonne. Il s'avança timidement vers le groupe de filles qui riaient bruyamment.

- Caithlin ?

Les rires cessèrent. D'un même mouvement elles se retournèrent toutes vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci prit la teinte rouge vif. Elles le regardaient avec intérêt et curiosité. Enfin Caithlin s'avança, lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'écart du groupe. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un banc et ils s'assirent.

- Je t'écoutes Trowa, Lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda et se perdit dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Trowa ?

- Hein ? Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Que voulais tu me dire ?

- J'ai eu ton message.

- Ah… Répondit la jeune fille.

Son visage s'empourpra, elle baissa les yeux.

- Et ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- J'accepte de sortir avec toi, Répondit Trowa en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses doux cheveux. Malheureusement la sonnerie de la reprise des cours annonça la fin de leur tête à tête.

- Je dois y aller, Lui dit Trowa.

- Ok. Attends. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier où elle avait noté son numéro de téléphone.

- Merci, lui dit le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue droite.

Il s'éloigna rangeant distraitement le papier où était inscrit le numéro de téléphone de Caithlin dans une de ses poches avant de rejoindre Duo. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse impressionnante.

A l'heure de la pause de midi, Trowa pria Caithlin et son groupe d'amies de se joindre à eux, ce qui ne plût pas à tout le monde. En effet Duo et trois autres de ses amis ne prirent pas part à la conversation et préférèrent discuter entre eux.

Ils quittèrent même la table avant que les autres aient finis de manger. Trowa ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses amis et était vexé par l'attitude de Duo. Quoi qu'il en soit, il préféra les ignorer et continua de parler avec les autres.

L'après midi les deux heures d'anglais parurent durer une éternité pour Duo car il n'arrivait pas à contenir totalement ce qu'il ressentait depuis que son ami avait accepter de sortir avec cette fille. Trowa, lui, en voulait beaucoup à Duo de se comporter de la sorte, avec lui et avec le groupe d'amie de Caithlin.

La fin des cours de la journée arriva enfin. Trowa se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et sortit le premier de la salle. Il s'arrêta à la grille et attendit Caithlin. Pendant ce temps, il regarda autour de lui.

Soudain son regard se fixa. Là, devant la grille de son lycée se tenait un jeune homme blond platine, assez grand et dont les yeux bleu presque transparent avaient déjà plongé dans le lagon de ceux de Trowa.

Le lycéen resta ainsi figé, alors que le blondinet ayant remarqué le regard du jeune homme lui adressait un large sourire en lui faisant signe de la main.

Trowa ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement il passa la grille et se retrouva face au blondinet. Il avala difficilement sa salive et osa à peine regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Quatre lui releva le menton du bout de ses doigts. Il lui prit discrètement la main et l'emmena en bas de la rue. Arrivés à l'extrémité de la pente, ils s'arrêtèrent. Trowa s'appuya contre le lampadaire le plus proche. Le blondinet s'approcha de lui, il caressa les cheveux si doux du lycéen. Celui-ci le regarda. Il vit le jeune homme s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leur torse entre en contact. Trowa recula le plus possible contre le poteau de fer.

Excuse moi, lui dit Quatre voyant que le lycéen semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

…ce n'est pas grave…je…répondit Trowa.

Le blondinet lui sourit et posa son index sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire. Puis il remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres. Il embrassa tendrement le jeune homme qui se laissa faire et en éprouva même du plaisir.

Pourquoi…pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? lui demanda Trowa entre deux baisers.

Je voulais te revoir, lui répondit le blondinet en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Pourq…

Chut. Suis moi.

Il reprit la main du jeune homme et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait louée ce midi. Quatre monta et invita le lycéen à le rejoindre à l'arrière du véhicule. Trowa hésita puis il regarda le blondinet et s'assit à ses côtés. Quatre demanda à son chauffeur de démarrer, celui-ci s'exécuta.

Durant le trajet Trowa se sentit un peu mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas quoi faire en présence du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait souvent, lui adressant des sourires radieux auxquels le lycéen répondit volontiers.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils descendirent et Trowa observa autour de lui pour tenter de savoir où le jeune homme l'avait emmené.

C'est l'un de mes hôtels restaurants, lui présenta Quatre voyant le regard curieux du lycéen.

Trowa fixa le bâtiment en question. Il semblait plutôt chic et devait être assez cher.

Il est beau, avoua le jeune homme.

Il te plait ? demanda le blondinet.

Oui beaucoup.

Tu veux entrer ?

Oui volontiers, répondit le lycéen.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Trowa s'émerveilla devant la parqua rayonnant, les colonnes de marbre blanc, la hauteur impressionnante du plafond ainsi que la beauté des lustres de cristal.

Quatre s'amusa du regard étincellent que portait le jeune homme sur chaque chose.

Suis moi, lui dit le blondinet en prenant sa main.

Il le conduisit au bar où, ce matin même il s'était assis/

Tu bois quelque chose ?

Euh…un coca s'il vous plait.

George, un coca et une limonade, commanda Quatre.

Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut à l'arrière du bar.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à une table. Une fois assis, le blondinet reprit la main du lycéen et l'emprisonna dans les siennes. Il le regarda avec une étrange lueur dont Trowa n'arrivait pas à connaître la nature.

Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

As-tu vraiment besoin de le savoir ?

Oui.

Tu me plais, répondit simplement Quatre.

Trowa ne s'attendait en aucun cas à cette réponse. Il dégagea lentement sa main de l'emprise du jeune homme qui le laissa faire.

Quatre vint prendre place sur la banquette aux côtés du lycéen. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, toujours sous la stupéfaction que lui causait la réponse du jeune homme. Le blondinet lui caressa la joue droite. Trowa se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, dans lesquels il finit par se noyer. Quatre se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du lycéen. Celui-ci entoura le cou du blondinet de ses bras. Le jeune homme fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du brun et la fit pénétrer dans l'ouverture laissée par le lycéen. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, se caressèrent.

Le barman vint les interrompre en apportant leurs boissons. Les jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Quatre remercia le serveur qui les quitta, les laissant de nouveau seul. Ils burent en silence.

Excusez moi mais avant je n'avais jamais pensé avoir une relation avec homme de ma vie…, avoua Trowa.

Quatre lui répondit par un large sourire, une lueur de malice passant dans ses yeux bleus.

Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant ?

Trowa vira au rouge vif.

Je…je…, balbutia-t-il.

La « réponse » du jeune homme déclencha un fou rire chez le blondinet. Le lycéen se sentit encore plus troublé en entendant le rire cristallin du blondinet.

Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, lui dit celui-ci essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Trowa baissa les yeux. Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Il se sentait bizarre en présence du beau blond mais si bien en même temps. Il l'observa quelques instants et d'un geste rapide déposa sur les lèvres du jeune homme un doux baiser. Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris par l'initiative du lycéen mais en même temps ravi qu'il ne le rejette pas. Il le serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Trowa s'appuya contre le coin de la banquette pour se mettre plus à l'aise et laissa le blondinet s'allonger contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras. Quatre appuya sa tête contre le bras du lycéen. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Soudain le patron de l'hôtel se révéla brusquement, Trowa ne comprit pas le comportement de celui-ci mais fut rassurer lorsque le jeune homme li dit :

mon dieu ! ce qu'il peu être tard ! je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! excuse moi.

ce n'est rien, assura le lycéen.

Mais si quand même il est près de 21h ! tes parents vont s'inquiéter !

Du calme. Je n'ai pas de parents, enfin plus.

Oh…excuse moi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ce n'est rien, répéta le jeune homme.

Tu habites seul ?

Oui.

Ok. Bon allons y.

Quatre se leva plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait fait juste avant. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bar, repassèrent par le hall et quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils reprirent la mini limousine, Trowa indiquant la route à suivre pour arriver à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture. Trowa s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Le blondinet le regardait fixement. Le lycéen le rejoignit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Merci pour cet après midi, lui dit-il.

De rien, répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

Trowa l'enlaça, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et laissant un ultime regard vers me blondinet, disparut dans la pénombre du hall.


	3. une journée spéciale

Chapitre 3 : « une journée spéciale… »

Le lendemain Trowa eût beaucoup de mal à se réveiller car il était plongé dans un rêve des plus agréable, malgré qu'il ait un peu honte d'avoir de telles pensées. En effet la journée qu'il avait passée en compagnie du jeune homme blond avait plus que déteint sur sa nuit. Il repensait beaucoup à ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Trowa s'étira, il se retourna et resserra son étreinte sur son oreiller. A cet instant il entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Il souleva légèrement la tête et regarda son réveil : 13h ! Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Il se leva brusquement et alla ouvrir la porte.

Salut Trowa, lui dit Duo avec un sourire.

Le lycéen observa son ami en se frottant les yeux.

Bonjour Duo, entre, le pria le jeune homme en réprimant en bâillement.

Son ami s'exécuta et attendit que Trowa ait fermé la porte pour le suivre dans la cuisine. Il servit un verre de jus d'orange à Duo puis but sa tasse de lait d'un trait.

Attends moi ici, je vais m'habiller, je reviens vite, le prévint Trowa.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en reprenant une gorgée de jus et en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

Duo saisit une chaise et s'assit en attendant le retour de Trowa. Il avait été très surpris de ne pas voir son meilleur ami en cours ce matin, mais il avait été un peu rassure en voyant que Caithlin était présente. Cependant il lui restait une inquiétude a propos de ce que lui avait rapporte un de ses amis, a savoir qu'il l'avait vu a la sortie des cours en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond platine d'environ vingt ans. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard car il était bien décide a mener son enquête. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Duo pour l'instant était la relation qu'entretenait son ami avec Caithlin.

Du fait de son absence aux cours ce matin, le natte avait décide de se rendre chez Trowa pour connaître la raison de cette absence. Lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert la porte, Duo avait été stupéfait par sa beauté. En effet il avait toujours été très beau, mais quelque chose avait augmente cette beauté. De plus, le voir ainsi, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, avait produit chez Duo un effet qu'il n'aurait jamais imagine. Les pas de son ami dans le couloir le sortirent de ses pensées.

Trowa réapparut vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt vert émeraude, légèrement moulant, accordé à ses yeux. Duo resta figé devant la beauté de son ami.

Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda le jeune homme ouvrant le frigo.

Le natté ne répondit pas, éblouit par le garçon qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

Duo ? Répéta son ami.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, Trowa se trouvait en face de lui les bras croisés, il pouvait lire sur son visage un certain agacement devant son attitude.

Oui…excuse moi. Oui volontiers…à manger…Répondit-il encore sous son emprise.

Bien, dit-il simplement celui-ci en sortant quatre œufs et des haricots verts du frigo, puis un paquet de frites du réfrigérateur.

Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Duo à son ami.

Ok. Occupe toi des haricots alors, répondit celui-ci en déposant devant le jeune homme le sac de haricots.

Duo pouvait encore apercevoir un reste d'agacement dans la voix du beau brun. Il l'observa un moment en allant chercher un couteau : Trowa avait mis les frites dans l'huile et il s'occupait à présent des œufs qu'il battait dans un bol de taille moyenne puis il versa le contenu dans une poêle. Mais le jeune homme observait son ami au-delà de ces gestes, de son apparence physique : quelque chose avait réellement changé chez lui, mais il ne percevait pas exactement ce que c'était. Cette chose avait confirmé les pensées de Duo et ses sentiments également.

Soudain, le natté, sortit de ses pensées, réalisa que son ami serait prêt avant lui s'il ne commençait pas à couper les haricots. Il reprit place à la table de la cuisine et exécuta la tache qui lui était dévolue. Lorsqu'il eut fini de couper les bouts des haricots, il les mit dans une casserole remplie d'eau qu'il mit à cuire.

Une heure après la table fut mise dans le salon et les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés avec leurs assiettes devant la télévision.

Trowa ? Dit timidement le jeune homme.

Oui ?

Cet après midi je suis invité à une sorte de réception organisée par quelqu'un que je connais depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait d'y aller avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas…

J'avais pensé à toi parce que cette connaissance est écrivain.

Les derniers mots de son ami avaient finalement réussi à le convaincre.

Très bien Duo. J'irais avec toi.

Génial ! dit le jeune homme enthousiasmé par le fait que Trowa serait avec lui tout l'après midi et non avec « sa petite amie ». On doit y être à 17h00, donc on a encore…deux heures et on met une heure pour y aller donc … on a finalement plus qu'une heure devant nous.

Ok.

Trowa se leva, ramassa les assiettes et les couverts puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Duo le rejoignit lui apportant les verres. La vaisselle terminée ils s'installèrent de nouveau devant la télévision.

Une heure après ils montèrent dans la New Beetle du natté, qui s'installa au volant et démarra. Ils traversèrent la ville, passant près de leur lycée, des immeubles où habitaient leurs amis, ainsi que devant le centre commercial dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de passé la plus grande partie de leur temps pendant les week-end et les vacances. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés sur l'autoroute.

Dis moi Duo, c'est quoi le style de ton écrivain ? Demanda le beau brun.

Je ne sais pas exactement…

Comment il s'appel ?

Treize Kushrenada.

Je pense avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où.

Il n'est pas encore très connu mais ces livres se vendent pas mal, précisa Duo.

Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il écrit ? S'étonna Trowa quelque peu soupçonneux.

Non, il ne me l'a pas précisé. En tout cas si il la fait je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Ok. Il a quel age ? Demanda son ami.

Il a 30 ans si je me souviens bien.

Trente ans ! Parle moi de lui.

C'est un héritier d'une famille noble du 18eme siècle. Brun, grand, aux yeux bleu.

J'ai hâte de parler avec lui pour en savoir plus à propos de ce qu'il écrit car ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

Duo sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, qu'il comprenait malgré tout, en effet Trowa rêvait depuis longtemps de devenir écrivain, il avait du talent et le natté le savait, il le soutenait d'ailleurs dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le beau brun avait décidé que cette année serait celle où il essayerait de publier son premier roman.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de l'écrivain, une belle maison à trois étages, du style victorienne, d'un blanc pur, comprenant une grande véranda. Duo gara la voiture à coté de quelques autres déjà présentes sur le parking presque naturel que formait le gravier. Ils descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'au porche de la maison. Là Duo frappa à la porte, celle-ci mit un certain temps à s'ouvrir. Enfin elle laissa apparaître un homme qui correspondait exactement à la description que le natté lui avait fait pendant le trajet.

Bonjour Duo ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu !

Merci Treize, répondit le jeune homme. Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Trowa.

Le regard de l'homme se tourna vers la personne que désignait le natté. Il l'observa attentivement. Trowa était gêné par la manière dont cet homme le regardait, il baissa la tête.

Bonjour, dit-il.

Enchanté ! Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Il ne dit que du bien de vous, je vous rassure. Et il n'a pas mentit sur un bon nombre de point mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez d'une telle beauté.

Arrête Treize ! Tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise ! s'écria son ami.

Excuse moi Duo mais je ne pouvais garder pour moi ce que je ressentais. De plus ce n'est que la pure vérité. Mais je ne voudrais pas incommoder notre inventé de ce fait je ne dirais plus rien à ce sujet, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Duo le regarda avec un agacement amusé.

Suivez moi vous deux je vais vous présentez aux autres, annonça l'écrivain en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Le natté le suivit avec enthousiasme mais Trowa entra presque à contre cœur dans la grande demeure, en effet les compliments de l'homme ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que le jeune homme entendait lorsqu'on parlait de lui mais ces mots dans cette bouche sonnaient étrangement. Pourtant le beau brun décida de pénétrer dans cette maison malgré les sensations de toutes sortes qui s'accumulaient en lui et qui le tourmentaient presque.

L'intérieur était encore plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait de l'extérieur, un grand couloir menait à un salon d'une taille impressionnante dont les meubles dataient du 18eme comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans la demeure. Trowa était impressionné par le nombre de personne présentes, en effet il y avait au moins une cinquantaine d'invité rien que dans le salon.

L'écrivain les fit traverser l'immense pièce, longea un nouveau couloir recouvert de tableau des membres de la famille Kushrenada. Tous avaient une classe certaine et une beauté comme secrète qui transparaissait dans leur tenue ainsi que dans leur regard qui semblait vous transpercer et voir au plus profond de vous. Trowa accéléra lorsqu'il passa à coté des portraits qui lui rappelaient trop le regard de l'écrivain lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés, le seul fait de repenser aux yeux de cet homme braqués sur lui, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

A présent ils arrivaient à un croisement avec un autre couloir.

Celui de droite mène à ma bibliothèque personnelle, celui de gauche à la véranda et celui qui est en face de nous aux autres pièces de la maison, leur expliqua Treize.

Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent dans le couloir central, Duo observant minutieusement chaque objet qu'il voyait, posant des questions sur leurs origines et encore bien d'autres. Trowa, quant à lui, observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait mais il se demandait également de plus en plus s'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de son ami. Cependant il leur emboîtait le pas ne laissant apparaître dans son regard qu'une curiosité polie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir, l'écrivain les fit entrer dans une pièce de taille moyenne, les murs recouverts de tapisseries datant certainement du Moyen Age, un miroir d'une taille impressionnante au milieu du mur du fond et de porte manteau accrochés placés tous les quinze centimètres complétaient ce décor quelque peu inhabituel. Les deux jeunes hommes accrochèrent leurs vestes puis ils retournèrent tous trois dans le salon où le nombre d'invités avait doublé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce. Treize les conduisit à une table où il restait encore quelques apéritifs. Ils se servirent quelques toasts au foi gras puis Duo et l'écrivain débutèrent une conversation passionnée à propos de la décoration de la maison. Pendant ce temps Trowa observa les invités qui ne cessaient de défiler devant lui, cherchant un fond de champagne ou encore quelques grignotages. La plus part des personnes présentes, comme l'avait remarqué le jeune homme, semblaient appartenir à une famille d'origine noble, cette éventualité s'exprimait à travers leurs façons de parler ainsi que leurs tenues qui étaient d'une grande beauté. Tous discutaient sérieusement mis à part un petit groupe, posté en plein milieu du salon, qui, un verre de champagne bien remplit à la main, riaient bruyamment. Apparemment Trowa n'était pas le seul à les avoir remarquer, en effet Treize s'avança vers cette assemblée d'un pas assez rapide puis il s'arrêta, leur faisant face. Le jeune lycéen s'approcha pour mieux entendre la conversation qui avait débuté entre les cinq hommes. L'écrivain reprochait à ses invités de manifester trop ouvertement leurs sujets de conversation et leur enthousiasme ; il leur demanda donc de quitter la maison. Trowa admirait le calme avec lequel l'homme s'était adressé à eux alors qu'ils risquaient de gâcher l'ambiance qui régnait dans le salon. Treize avait vraiment quelque chose de différent, un charisme certain mais également un petit truc en plus que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à définir précisément. Il resta de ce fait quelque peu hypnotisé par l'écrivain, de même il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci l'avait rejoint et qu'il se tenait à présent juste en face de lui.

Je suis désolé si ces personnes vous ont importuné M. Barton.

Trowa le fixait sans pour autant le voir. Soudain, il réalisa la présence de l'homme car il s'entait son regard si particulier le scruter. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Treize qui lui adressa un large sourire. Cet homme avait réellement quelque chose qui s'ajoutait encore à son charme naturel mais si ambigu.

Je suis désolé…je…non ils ne me dérangeaient pas, répondit le beau brun en baissant légèrement son regard.

Treize continuait à le regarder en souriant.

Bien. Je suis vraiment navré que cela c'est produit devant vous mais habituellement ils ne sont pas comme ça. Enfin. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de visiter ma bibliothèque. J'y garde nombre de mes romans ainsi que des brouillons et d'autres de mes écrits.

Oui volontiers. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à vous poser sur ce que vous écrivez, ça m'intéresse vraiment.

J'en suis très flatté. Allons y alors.

Duo ne vient pas avec nous ?

Non, on dirait qu'il est occupé, fit remarqué l'homme en désignant leur ami d'un signe de tête.

Trowa regarda à l'endroit que désignait Treize et il semblait que Duo était effectivement bien occupé. Le natté avait l'air d'avoir une discussion passionnante avec une jeune femme rousse, un peu plus petite que lui, vêtue d'une robe bleue pastel qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux et de ballerines blanches à petits talons.

Le beau brun adressa un regard à l'écrivain puis il acquiesça avant de le suivre dans le couloir principal. De nouveau il évita de croiser le regard des portraits des membres de la famille Kushrenada et se contenta de se laisser guider par la forme sombre de son hôte qui s'enfonçait d'un pas plutôt rapide dans les différents corridors de la demeure. Parfois il levait la tête pour apercevoir que Treize regardait si celui-ci le suivait toujours et il lui adressait par la même occasion un des sourires dont il avait le secret et qui déstabilisait toujours autant le jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent donc ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes puis l'écrivain s'arrêta devant une porte d'au moins trois mètres en acajou massif recouverte d'arabesques dorées. Trowa resta un moment à observer celle-ci, se penchant légèrement sur le côté, Treize mesurant une dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui. Enfin celui-ci posa sa main droite sur la poignée en cuivre et fit tourner de sa main gauche la grosse clé en argent abîmée par le temps, il tira ensuite lentement sur la poignée et fit s'ouvrir la porte avec une certaine difficulté du fait de son poids ainsi que de son ancienneté. Pourtant il réussit à l'ouvrir assez pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la pièce qu'elle protégeait.

Vous savez, je vous accorde un grand privilège en vous donnant la possibilité de visiter ma bibliothèque personnelle, le prévint Treize en lui souriant.

Je suis très honoré, bégaya le jeune homme sans savoir exactement ce que signifiaient les paroles de l'écrivain.

Peu de personnes on eut mon autorisation à voir ce que contient cette pièce et peu y seront autorisés après vous, précisa Treize en souriant de nouveau en voyant l'expression de Trowa qui semblait surpris par cette révélation.

Le jeune homme ne sachant quoi ajouter, resta silencieux et fixa la porte entrouverte.

Entre, le pria l'écrivain toujours en souriant.

Oui, murmura Trowa.

Il s'avança lentement vers la porte puis se glissa par l'ouverture et s'infiltra dans la pièce sombre. Son hôte le seconda refermant doucement la lourde porte derrière lui. Puis il rattrapa le jeune homme et marcha à ses côtés pour lui expliquer la disposition des différentes étagères remplies de livres, de dossiers, de cahiers ou encore de simples feuilles libres. Trowa profita d'une pose dans le discours de Treize pour observer ce qui l'entourait. La bibliothèque était une immense pièce parsemée d'innombrables étagères pleines des ouvrages de l'écrivain. Elle était éclairée uniquement par la lumière qui filtrait par les petites fenêtres qui se trouvaient tout en haut de la pièce, le reste demeurait dans la pénombre.

Monsieur Kushrenada, je voulais savoir quel type de romans vous écrivez, dit timidement le jeune homme.

Ah oui ? Eh bien je vais te le montrer, répondit Treize, un air mystérieux se dessinant sur son visage.

Trowa très curieux suivit l'écrivain le long de l'allée formée par les bibliothèques. Ils tournèrent souvent et tellement que le jeune homme commençait à avoir le tournis et il ne savait également plus où se trouvait la sortie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la pièce pouvait être aussi grande. Pourtant il continua de suivre l'homme qui lui assura qu'ils allaient arriver dans peu de temps. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvenaient à une allée qui semblait plus étroite que les autres, ils s'arrêtèrent au fond face à une étagère d'une taille impressionnante, Treize s'appuya contre le mur en béton.

Voilà c'est ici, l'informa l'écrivain. Prends un de mes romans au hasard ainsi ta curiosité sera enfin récompensée.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en signe de remerciement et fixa l'étagère. Il parcourut du regard les rangées de livres qui, étrangement, ne comportaient aucun titre sur leur tranche. Il caressa celles-ci délicatement, l'écrivain attendant toujours, le regard fixé sur Trowa. Finalement le beau brun retira doucement le livre qui se trouvait à son niveau et resta là à le regarder silencieusement. Puis il se décida à l'ouvrir et sur la première de ses pages il découvrit enfin le titre : _passions ardentes_. L'image qui l'accompagnait était également très explicite, en effet un dessin, superbement réalisé, montrait deux hommes dévêtus emboîtés en une position plutôt acrobatique, leur corps réunis dans une étreinte enflammée, les hommes figés dans un extase éternel. Trowa devenu écarlate et trop occupé à essayer de retrouver un semblant de contenance, ne remarqua pas l'écrivain posté à sa gauche regardant par-dessus son épaule et souriant à sa réaction. Treize pencha légèrement sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche du cou du jeune homme qui lâcha de surprise le roman.

Que…qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla Trowa.

Chut. Détends toi, lui murmura à l'oreille l'écrivain.

N…, commença le jeune homme, tout de suite rendu muet par les lèvres de Treize.

Trowa ne s'entait tellement impuissant devant la taille et la force de cet homme. Cette sensation augmenta lorsque Treize entoura sa taille de ses bras, le tourna vers lui et qu'il le plaqua violement contre le mur en face de l'étagère. Le beau brun émit un long gémissement de douleur, Treize appuya plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. L'écrivain lui saisit les deux mains de sa main gauche et de son autre main il commença à déboutonner le jean du jeune homme. Celui-ci complètement paniqué tenta vainement de se débattre mais il n'avait aucune chance de se dégager tellement l'homme le dépassait en force. Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur les joues de Trowa devenues roses. L'homme fit descendre tout ce que le jeune homme portait en bas, puis il le retourna face contre le mur, lui faisant heurter brutalement le visage contre celui-ci. Le beau brun cria de douleur.

Tais toi mon doux. Ne te fatigue pas, personne ne peut t'entendre. Je vais m'occuper de toi. N'ai pas peur. Tu es à moi maintenant, lui murmura-t-il d'une voie plus qu'étrange qui donna des frissons d'horreur à Trowa.

Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir, l'implora-t-il.

Non mon beau. Ne crains rien.

Pitié..., gémit le jeune homme avant que l'homme ne lui introduise un doigt dans son intimité.

Trowa hurla. L'écrivain se prépara à en faire entrer un deuxième mais il se ravisa et descendant son pantalon et son string, il pénétra violemment le jeune homme qui hurla de nouveau. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais l'homme commençant des va et viens rapides et brutaux et son corps heurtant à chaque mouvements le mur, Trowa n'avait plus la force de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus à présent sur les joues rougies du jeune homme. Tout espoir avait quitté Trowa et même ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il avait tellement mal ! Cette souffrance semblait sans fin. Cependant après un certain nombre de minutes, Treize émit un long râle de plaisir en répandant son sperme en Trowa puis il se retira et allongea celui-ci à ses côtés sur le sol froid de la bibliothèque. L'écrivain le fit se tourné face à lui et lui caressa délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient sur le visage bien abîmé du jeune homme. Trowa le regarda, les yeux entrouverts, les larmes coulaient à flot de ceux-ci et elles les lui brûlaient. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Treize l'observa quelques instants puis il sombra lui aussi dans un profond sommeil. Les deux hommes formaient un tableau des plus contrasté, le séduisant écrivain allongé dans son antre secrète, son visage figé dans une expression de totale satisfaction et le beau lycéen des larmes ne cessant de couler de ses yeux fermés, son visage parsemé de bleus.

A son réveil le corps de Trowa lui faisait tellement mal qu'il eût du mal à bouger quelque membre que ce soit. Chaque partie de son être le faisait tant souffrir. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'écrivain était toujours allongé à côté de lui, toujours endormi. Trowa se rappela soudain la cause des douleurs qui parcourraient son corps. Il voulut alors à tout prix sortir de cette pièce et surtout de ne plus jamais voir cet homme. Le jeune homme prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser et se mit à genou, puis il se leva un peu brutalement ce qui le fit légèrement chanceler. Il se dirigea le plus vite qu'il le pu vers la sortie, qu'il trouva facilement ce qui, malgré son esprit complètement vide, l'étonna fortement. Cependant il continua, il longea tous les couloirs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et sortit par la première porte qu'il rencontra et qui donnait, par chance, sur l'extérieur de la demeure. Enfin Trowa longea la route jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune conductrice lui propose de le déposer chez lui et que le beau brun au bord de l'évanouissement accepte finalement.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, le jeune homme aperçut qu'il avait de nombreux messages sur son répondeur mais il n'y accorda aucune importance et il s'écroula finalement sur son lit.

_A suivre…_


	4. découverte de sentiment

Le lendemain matin, Trowa ne fit qu'entrouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir que sa chambre était illuminée par un soleil éclatant, puis il referma ses paupières et se rendormit. Le jour suivant le jeune homme resta couché, un sommeil incontrôlable s'étant emparé de lui. Cependant le troisième jour, la faim et la soif dépassèrent son besoin infini de repos. Il se leva avec difficulté, ses membres toujours fatigués et lui faisant toujours aussi mal, il marcha s'appuyant avec son épaule le long du couloir menant à la cuisine. Il saisit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, puis il retourna dans sa chambre les bras chargés de paquets de chips, de biscuits et de deux ou trois bouteilles d'eau. Il s'assit sur son lit, mangea un paquet de biscuits fourrés à la cerise, but la moitié d'une des bouteilles puis il se rallongea et se rendormit immédiatement. Durant le reste de la semaine Trowa ne quitta presque pas son lit. Pendant son sommeil qu'il voulait réparateur, le jeune homme était parfois réveillé par son téléphone qu'il décida finalement de débrancher, ainsi que par des rêves plus horribles les uns que les autres, toujours ponctués par ce qui s'était dans la bibliothèque de l'écrivain.

Le week-end arriva étonnement rapidement. Samedi midi Trowa mangeait son dernier paquet de chips, le regard vide, lorsqu'il entendit retentir la sonnette de l'entrée. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, il but une gorgée d'eau et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour jeter les paquets et les bouteilles vides à la poubelle.

- Trowa !

Le jeune homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte et se colla à elle.

- Trowa ! Ouvre moi s'il te plait, c'est Duo !

Le beau brun mit quelques instants à se remémorer qui était exactement ce Duo. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

- Ah enfin ! S'exclama le natté. Trowa que t'est-il arrivé ?

A ces mots Trowa voulut claquer la porte sur son ami mais celui-ci la retint de ces mains. Duo repoussa la porte puis suivit son ami.

- Trowa, je t'en prie, parle moi ! Lui demanda le natté en le saisissant par l'épaule.

Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un mouvement et marcha de plus en plus vite vers sa chambre où il voulut s'enfermer mais Duo fût plus rapide. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Trowa assit sur son lit, se leva brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut son ami près de lui. Mais Duo le poussa doucement pour le faire s'asseoir de nouveau.

- Non tu restes là toi ! Et tu m'écoutes ! Lui ordonna le natté. Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Où étais-tu passé toute cette semaine ? Je t'ai laissé une centaine de message ! Tout le monde était si inquiet ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

Trowa ne répondit pas à son ami, il préféra même s'allonger tranquillement sur son lit et regarder son plafond d'un air absent.

- Tu m'écoutes ! S'emporta Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu as !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et ferma simplement les yeux. Le natté, dépassé par le comportement de son ami, s'assit à côté de Trowa puis il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua un peu brusquement.

- Parle moi ! Je suis ton ami non ! Merde Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Laisse moi…, Murmura le beau brun.

- Jamais ! Répondit Duo se plaçant au dessus de son ami. Jamais tu entends !

Trowa ouvrant lentement les yeux aperçut le natté, puis clignant des yeux il aperçut l'écrivain. La peur l'envahit alors, il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire tomber l'homme mais rien n'y faisait. Duo ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme lui saisit les poignets et le maintint fermement au lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Lui demanda-t-il.

- Lâchez moi, je vous en prie, laissez moi ! Cria Trowa.

Le natté, stupéfait, se rassit à côté de lui. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait avoir son ami, de plus l'état de celui-ci avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Il regarda Trowa, il s'était endormi…Il décida alors de rester chez le beau brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Trowa ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Cependant il vit que la porte de celle-ci était entrebâillée et aperçût un faible rayon de lumière qui provenait du salon. Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté, ouvrit la porte et quitta sa chambre. Il entra dans la grande pièce et observa le salon : Duo était allongé sur le canapé, sombrant dans un profond sommeil, sa tête appuyée contre un des oreillers moelleux. Trowa s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté de son ami et la grandeur qu'elle prenait lorsqu'il dormait. Il écarta délicatement les mèches qui parcouraient son visage si doux. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

- Trowa…Murmura le natté.

Le beau brun sursauta en entendant son ami prononcer son nom. Pourtant le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas et se tourna simplement en serrant le coussin contre lui. Trowa sourit, il éteignit la lumière du salon, ferma à moitié la porte et sortit prendre l'air.

Duo fit un mouvement brusque, il tomba violement sur le parquet, ce qui pourtant ne le réveilla pas. En effet c'est seulement une heure plus tard que le natté entrouvrit les yeux et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur le canapé.

- Trowa ? Appela-t-il.

La lumière du couloir s'alluma et son ami apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

- Rien. Je voulais savoir si tu étais là, Répondit-il.

Son ami soupira.

- Tu m'as fais peur.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea le natté intéressé par cette révélation.

Trowa alluma la lumière.

- Espèce de sadique ! Rugit Duo en cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

- Lève toi on a du travail, Dit le jeune homme ignorant la remarque de son ami.

- Du travail ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda celui-ci.

- …

Le jeune homme attrapa son ami par son tee-shirt et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre. Il rassembla ses affaires sur son bureau et montra la pile à son ami.

- Voilà ce dont je veux parler Duo ! Répondit le jeune homme avec agacement. Tu ne te souviens pas de tous les devoirs qu'on a à faire pour la semaine. Il y a de quoi nous occuper pour tout le week-end.

- … tout ça ! C'est pas possible on y arrivera jamais ! S'exclama le natté.

- Si on commence tout de suite on a une chance d'en faire le plus possible, Rectifia Trowa.

- Ok ok. On y va alors. Mais je te propose de faire ça chez moi parce que je n'ai pas mes affaires là.

- Pas de problème, Répondit le beau brun en ramassant ses livres et cahiers et les enfournant dans un sac.

Les deux jeunes hommes portèrent le sac dans l'entrée, Trowa prit ses clés et ferma son appartement. En arrivant sur le parking Duo ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture. Il déposa le sac de son ami dedans et ils montèrent tous deux à bord de celle-ci. L'appartement du natté se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres de leur lycée et donc à trois kilomètres de celui de Trowa. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement chez le jeune homme. Celui-ci se gara près de l'entrée de son immeuble, ils descendirent et montèrent le lourd sac à l'appartement du natté. Arrivés à celui-ci ils entrèrent et déposèrent le sac dans le salon. Trowa s'installa à la table à manger et sortit ses affaires.

- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour bosser, je reviens, Le prévint le natté.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis le beau brun entendit un cri venant du couloir.

- Put de mer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Duo ?

- … tout est tombé ! Cria le jeune homme énervé.

- Attends je viens t'aider.

Trowa se dirigea vers le couloir et il pût alors observer l'étendu des dégâts. Tous les cahiers, livres, stylos et bien d'autres choses dont le jeune homme ne voyait pas l'utilité pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Malgré tout il aida son ami à tout rassembler et ils se relayèrent pour apporter le tout dans le salon.

Ils ne perdirent pas loin de trois quarts d'heures. Quand ils eurent enfin fini, ils soufflèrent et se reposèrent cinq minutes, Trowa, appuyé contre la porte du salon et Duo affalé sur le canapé. Au bout de leur pause le natté se leva et se dirigea vers son ami. Il se posta près de lui et après un long regard échangé il murmura :

- Tu me plais tellement Trowa…

Le jeune homme regarda Duo avec étonnement. Celui-ci s'approcha encore plus de son ami. Le natté sourit en voyant la stupéfaction se dessiner sur le visage du beau brun. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins et de l'autre main, il caressa délicatement la joue de Trowa, puis il approcha lentement ses lèvres et les déposa sur celles de son compagnon. Trowa sentit son corps se contracter au contact des lèvres puis du torse de Duo. Bientôt il se retrouva complètement plaqué contre la porte. Le jeune homme se mit alors à trembler, les images de ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque avec Treize défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il rompit alors le baiser, repoussant Duo et s'éloignant de lui, apeuré. Le natté rouvrit les yeux et observa son ami ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agis ainsi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Trowa ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je…peux…pas…j'en peux…plus…, Répond dit-il le regard dans le vague avant de s'écrouler sur la moquette.

A son réveil, Trowa se sentit complètement vide mais n'arrivait précisément à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une autre pièce, ce devait être une chambre conclut-il en remarquant qu'il était allongé sur un grand lit moelleux. Le jeune homme prit appuis sur ses coudes afin de mieux voir ce qui l'entourait. La chambre était de taille moyenne, a moitié plongée dans la pénombre. En face du lit se trouvait une grande armoire de bois clair, une commode longeait le mur de gauche ainsi qu'une bibliothèque de bois vernis. Sur le côté droit de la chambre se trouvait un bureau à cinq tiroirs et dessus un ordinateur portable et un téléphone fixe.

Trowa tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il atterrisse dans cette chambre. Mais ces efforts furent vains, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait sûrement plus de temps avant de pouvoir se souvenir de quelconque évènement antérieur.

Soudain le sortant de ses pensées brumeuses, sa porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, une silhouette apparut et s'avança lentement vers le lit, portant un plateau où se trouvaient une théière, deux tasses, un sucrier et une assiette de gâteaux. L'ombre alluma la lampe de chevet.

- Alors Trowa tu te sens mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Duo ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en se frottant la tête qui lui avait subitement fait mal.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? le questionna le natté, étonné. On était dans le salon, je me suis avancé vers toi, je t'ai embrassé et tu m'as repoussé. Ton visage est passé de la surprise à l'horreur puis tu as essayé de m'expliquer quelque chose mais tu t'es finalement écroulé.

Trowa écoutait attentivement le récit de son ami mais il avait du mal à croire que celui-ci l'avait embrassé. Cependant il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait dû tomber pour avoir une telle douleur à la tête. Mais le comportement de Duo ne pouvait coller avec la réalité.

- Tu m'as embrassé ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Dit Duo vexé.

- Non…Pourquoi l'aurait tu fais ? Continua-t-il.

- Eh bien…, Commença le natté. C'est que je…

Trowa ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Chut…Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Cela n'a aucune importance, Murmura-t-il.

- Mais Trowa, je... Protesta le natté.

Son ami le fit de nouveau taire en lui enfournant cette fois-ci un biscuit dans la bouche.

- Je t'ai dis que ça ne m'intéressait pas, Dit-il sèchement.

- Hnnn…

Le natté aurait tellement voulut s'expliquer et par la même occasion demander à Trowa la raison de la panique soudaine dont il avait été victime.

- Duo est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le beau brun voyant la tristesse de celui-ci.

- Quoi ?... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- …Si tu y tiens tellement…

- Lorsque je t'ai embrassé… Commença son ami.

Trowa soupira, il se répétait encore, mais soudain il se souvint : le salon, les lèvres de Duo, son torse contre le sien et puis Treize…qui le…

- Tais toi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Cria le beau brun.

Le natté le regarda stupéfait. Puis il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Trowa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il…veut…

- Qui ça « il » ?

- Treize…

- Treize, Répéta le jeune homme.

- Il…Il…

- « Il » quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il m'a…

Trowa éclata en sanglot. Duo l'observa. L'état de son ami l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il avait dû subir une terrible épreuve pour être dans cet état. Mais qu'est-ce que Treize avait pu lui faire ? Il essaya de trouver une réponse mais il ne voyait rien, Treize était un homme honnête mais parfois un peu étrange.

- Trowa, dis moi, il t'a fais quelque chose de grave ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Mais Duo, n'apprit rien de plus, son ami s'étant effondré de fatigue sur l'oreiller moelleux. Le natté se leva, le couvrit avec la couverture et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami. Puis il sortit de la chambre, emmenant le plateau avec lui. Il rangea les gâteaux qui restaient dans leur boîte, l'assiette, les tasses et la théière dans l'évier. Il se dirigea ensuite dans le salon, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Treize ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Duo.

- Ah Duo ! Je suis content de t'entendre, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de Trowa.

- Trowa ? Répéta l'écrivain.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de lui, c'est le jeune homme de mon lycée que je t'ai présenté il y a deux semaines.

- Ah oui ? Peut être. Tu sais je vois tellement de gens en ce moment qu'il m'est difficile de me souvenir de tous.

- …Tu lui as parlé la dernière fois non ? Tu ne lui as pas montré ta bibliothèque ?

- Non, nous sommes restés dans le salon et puis je n'ai pas discuté longtemps avec lui, j'avais d'autres invités.

- Oui je sais. Bon excuse moi pour le dérangement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, donnes moi de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

- D'accord.

Duo raccrocha et s'assit sur son canapé. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Trowa, peut être était-ce tout simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Si c'était le cas Duo ferait tout pour changer cela et il commencerait dès le réveil de son ami.

Lorsque Trowa se réveilla, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, il se redressa dans le lit et tenta de trouver une quelconque source de lumière, mais ni lampe, ni interrupteur ne semblait se trouver à proximité. Il se rallongea donc et se tourna sur le côté. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son bras. Il la suivit du bout des doigts, il la sentit frémir au contact de ceux-ci, il remonta doucement et atteint ce qui semblait être des cheveux. Jamais Trowa n'en avait touché d'aussi doux. Soudain une main lui saisit le poignet et le plaqua contre le matelas, une autre main fit de même avec son autre poignet. Il sentit un souffle chaud au dessus de son cou. Des bougies s'allumèrent soudain, Duo souriant malicieusement, il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un boxer. Trowa le regarda surpris par son attitude, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que ça voulait dire mais les sons qui sortirent furent étouffés par les lèvres de Duo. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et fut étonné d'apprécier autant le goût et la douceur des lèvres de son ami. Duo ne percevant aucune résistance de la part de son compagnon, approfondit le baiser et sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de Trowa, déjà légèrement entrouvertes.

- Hummm.

Le jeune homme se réjouit de l'intrusion et caressa lentement la langue avec la sienne. Son ami émit un léger gémissement de plaisir. Leurs langues se mêlèrent encore quelque temps, puis Duo enleva son tee-shirt et s'assit sur les hanches de Trowa. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Il admira longuement les muscles de son compagnon et frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de les caresser. Trowa le regarda aussi, puis il l'attira contre lui et lorsque les deux torses chauds et dénudés entrèrent en contact, les deux jeunes hommes gémirent doucement. Duo sentit une érection naissante chez son partenaire, que celui-ci fit se loger contre son sexe qui réagit immédiatement. Les amis émirent un long râle de plaisir à ce contact.

Trowa enleva complètement sa chemise, défit le boxer de Duo ainsi que le pantalon et le boxer qui l'emprisonnaient. Le natté l'observa, il était vraiment magnifique. Le beau brun s'amusa du regard de son ami. Celui-ci décida alors d'arrêter sa contemplation, il se pencha sur le torse de Trowa et décrivit de sa langue des cercles autour des tétons. Puis il s'attaqua à ceux-ci, les suçant et les mordillant. La respiration de son ami se fit alors plus rapide. La langue de Duo descendit le long du torse puis elle entoura le membre dressé, ce qui fit gémir fortement son ami. Il en profita pour glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci qui se raidit un peu, mais le plaisir que lui procurait la langue du natté était telle qu'il se détendit et se concentra sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Duo introduisit alors un deuxième doigt pour bien préparer le jeune homme à le recevoir en lui. Une fois qu'il estima bien détendu il dirigea son sexe et le fit pénétrer lentement. Trowa émit un gémissement de douleur qui furent rapidement remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Son ami se mouvait en lui avec tant de sensualité et de douceur que le beau brun arriva à un puissant orgasme lui tendant les muscles, qui lui arracha un long gémissement. Cependant le natté n'arrêta pas ses va et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint à son tour un orgasme durant lequel il cria le nom de son ami. Puis il s'écroula sur son amant, épuisé. Il s'endormit d'ailleurs immédiatement, la tête bien callée contre le torse du beau brun.

Trowa également exténué caressa doucement les cheveux de Duo. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent, en effet ses pensées étaient tournées vers un jeune homme blond platine dont il avait fais la connaissance une quinzaine de jours auparavant. Il pensait énormément à Quatre et ce même pendant la terrible semaine qui avait suivit le viol. Il le voyait dans chacun de ses rêves, son image était devenue une quasi obsession.

- Je t'aime Trowa, Murmura Duo dans son sommeil.

Une larme coula alors sur la joue rougie du jeune homme qui ne savait plus très bien où il en était.

A SUIVRE …

_Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire les chapitres de mes fics mais en ce moment je retape ma terminale -- et j'ai pas trop trop le temps mais je ferai le plus vite possible pour mettre le reste en ligne très vite gros bisous a tous ! _


End file.
